1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage and back-up solutions for archiving data and recovering data. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to software, hardware, systems, and methods for providing data protection and management using a high efficiency storage solution paired with an offsite data protection application implemented as a hosted SaaS application.
2. The Relevant Technology
The need for reliable backup and archiving of information is well known. Businesses are devoting large amounts of time and money toward information system (“IS”) resources that are devoted to providing backup and archive of information resident in computers and servers within their organizations that produce and rely upon digital information. The customers of the data storage industry are more frequently demanding that not only is their data properly backed up but also that when needed, such as after a system failure that causes a loss of data, that the backed up data be accessible at a particular point in time. In other words, there is an increasing demand for almost continuous data protection that allows data to be restored back to its state at a particular moment in time, which is most commonly a point in time just before their computer or data storage system crashed or was lost. Customers desiring point-in-time data protection, though, must weigh their need for point-in-time data protection against the costs of a given solution. And typically, data protection solutions represent a significant cost to a customer in terms of the software, hardware, and IT personnel required to provide and support the solution.
For instance, a typical data protection solution requires a significant initial investment in a software license and corresponding hardware on which the licensed software can run. A customer may also need to purchase/lease one or more storage and/or archive devices. Ongoing costs in terms of software license renewals and IT personnel to configure and maintain the software and hardware (including the storage/archive devices) can quickly add up. Installation of software patches and upgrades can result in system downtime and can prevent IT personnel from attending to a customer's other IT needs. In short, a conventional data protection solution may be ill-suited for SMBs, startups, and individual end-users lacking the financial and IT resources required to support such a solution.
As a result, existing data protection solutions do not meet the needs of many data storage customers, and there is a continuing need for enhanced techniques for providing continuous or near continuous data protection.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.